sa_dioginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow of Esau
An Arrow of Esau is a mythical weapon that is stored in the Vaults of Seir, and likely comes directly from the Armory of the fabled Old Tales Hero, Esau. The Arrow is liquid in appearance (though still solid), and looks as if it was made from blood. It is twice as long as the bronze arrows Enkidel typically uses, and has a large Presence. Contents Sometime after Enkidel returned from his adventure to the lands of the Amalekite Giants, and word had spread across Ur of the heroic deeds accomplished, a package was received from the King of Seir (page 3317): * Two years ago a traveler conveyed a bag to you within which was a single arrow, seemingly made of blood and appearing a liquid, but not a liquid, twice as long as your Bronze Arrows. It has quite a Presence. According to the traveler it passed through many hands before it reached you. A message was passed along with it. "His Royal Highness, the King of Seir, Protector of the North, Slayer of Dragons, Heir of Esau and of Labaras-" the merchant looked more than a little uncomfortable when he said the next bit "- Rightful King of Baitel and First Among the Kings of Ur invites the Balls of Labaras to venture north and partake of a hunt of demons such as they have to the south." According to what the merchant was told the arrow will slay any demon. Ishamal refused to comment on that claim or to say anything of the arrow at all except it was yours and you may do with it as you deemed wise. The merchant knew nothing useful despite your many questions, he was only a merchant from Dor, passing along a bag and message which must have taken years to reach you. Enkidel soon after consulted with his father and King of Zepath, Tudiya; the Archery Master, Chait (who once lived in Seir); and the High Priest of Zepath, Zebanetha, to test the claims made about the Arrow (page 3319): * Tudiya looks over the arrow and says "This thing is...ancient. Truly ancient. A lofty gift indeed. ... I would be cautious to put overly much trust in the claim the arrow can truly slay any demon." * You ask Chait. Once you realized how old he was you have made a number of efforts to tease monster lore, history or other information out of him, such as tips on strange things you found. Things he has flatly refused to speak of. When you show him the arrow he says "Let me see that." Chait takes the arrow, carefully showing obvious reverence and turns it over carefully. Then he says "I have never seen one, but this must have come from the Armory of Esau. The Vaults of Seir. This may be an Arrow of Esau. I have never seen one myself. A gift to try to tempt you north. Who can know what was said of you to the King of Seir? Did he hear a giant from the south slew a hundred thousand demons, sacked their cities and marched off with those he rescued? You know how stories sometimes... grow. I do not know if it will keep up with the boast of any demon but I imagine there are many it could slay." * Zebanetha looks over the arrow and says "I do not know, what a queer gift. The King of Seir may claim whatever false titles he wish, that does not make them true. I would urge you not put much stock in the value of the promises of the arrow, if such promises come from one who claims to rule the entire world." Enkidel also asked Chait and Tudiya about if such an Arrow was a single use item (page 3328): * Tudiya "I am not sure." * Chait "It is." He sounds like he means it. FAQ * Should I shoot this large monster which doesn't appear to be a demon with the Arrow of Esau? ** No. * What if it's a very deadly monster and we're going to soon be killed? ** No. It will probably kill the monster, but it's clear the intended use is to kill something that self-identifies as a "demon". * What's a demon? ** Based on the best information obtained so far, the textbook definition of a demon is, "a spawn of one of the Great Five Demons," In addition, according to Enkidel's dog, Snarls, demons are "BAD-SMELLERS!" Given that Snarls' nose is the 8th Wonder of the Ancient World, using the Arrow of Esau on anything that isn't a bad smeller seems like a total waste of its potential. * So I should vote to use the Arrow of Esau anytime we fight anything stronger than a Bnaimokt in full armor? ** Yes.